<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conference Jitters by aworldoffandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982784">Conference Jitters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldoffandoms/pseuds/aworldoffandoms'>aworldoffandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldoffandoms/pseuds/aworldoffandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicolette is the opening keynote speaker at a Medical Conference in Los Angeles and she’s rightfully freaking out. Ethan gives her some encouraging words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conference Jitters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wasn't particularly sold on how I went with this little fic/one-shot but I hope you like it anyway. </p><p>As always, the prompt is from this list here: https://hnryycvll.tumblr.com/post/612750300620718080/l-o-v-e-prompt-list-we-could-if-you-want-hear-me </p><p>Prompt/s are in bold.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Okay, Nicolette. It’s time.  </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You ready, Nic?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She stares at her best friend and shakes her head. “No, I’m not Sienna! I’m freaking out.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sienna smiles encouragingly, as her hand rests on Nicolette’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette stares at her tiny friend with the biggest heart and she can’t help but drink in her encouragement or at least she tries. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sienna was tiny, yes, but she’s the most caring and selfless friend Nicolette has ever had and she thanks God every day for her. She appreciates her so much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks, Si,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sienna gives her a wink and points to the four people sitting second from the front in the large theatre room of the Los Angeles Convention Centre. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you feel like you’re going to faint or throw up, just remember that your friends are rooting for you all the way,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A short bark of a laugh escapes her. “You’re rooting for me to throw up? Nice.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sienna giggles. “No! You know what we mean.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette nods at her friend and grabs the curtain that leads to the stage. Panic seems to churn in her gut and her breathes become short and laboured.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Oh shit, I’m panicking. I’m going to have a panic attack. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sienna seems to sense what’s going to happen and grabs Nicolette’s shoulders and guides her in some breathing exercises to calm her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s right, Nice and slow, Nic. In and out. Inhale, exhale.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She does the breathing exercises a few times before she feels her heart rate slow to a normal pace and her breathing settles. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Phew. Thanks for that, Sienna.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sienna gives her a wink and squeezes her shoulder. “You’re welcome, Nicolette. Just remember to kick ass and not forget us when you’re famous.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette rolls her eyes at her words but a chuckle escapes her nonetheless. “Heh. I don’t think I’ll ever forget you or the others but I don’t think it’ll come to that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sienna gives her a playful shrug and a parting wink before sauntering back to the seat which their friends had snatched when they arrived. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She peeks out of the curtain of the Los Angeles Medical Conference and her nerves threaten to derail her again before she clenches her eyes shut and turns away from the growing crowd. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She sikes herself up. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can do this, Valentine. It’s just one small conference in which you are the key-note guest speaker and your mentor will be scrutinising your every word. No biggie.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No biggie indeed, Doctor Valentine.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette jumps at the voice behind her and her heart stutters for a completely different reason than speaking in front of hundreds of medical professionals from around the world. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Doctor Ethan Ramsey. Her mentor, her friend and her confidant. And the one person she can’t let down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Why does he have to be so handsome and serious at the same time?</em> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She gives him a self-conscious smile, embarrassed at the fact that he heard her pep-talking herself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan understands her nerves and gives her a warm smile, his hands coming up to place themselves on her shoulders and he gives her a caring squeeze. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ll be fine, Nicolette. Just remember to breathe. I’ve done a few of these myself and you just have to remember that they are here to see <em>you</em>, learn from <em>you </em>and they’ll see the brilliant diagnostician that I see every day. You’ve got this.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette glows at his words and she can’t resist the smile that reaches her face. Ethan’s expression mirrors hers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s what I wanted to see.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette frowns in confusion. “What?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Despite the people milling about behind the scenes, Ethan’s hand comes up to rest on the side of Nicolette’s face, his fingers gently brushing some unruly hair behind her ear. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His smile is gentle as he gazes at her. “Your smile. It lights up the room.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If Nicolette wasn’t being held in his strong embrace she’d have fainted right there but thankfully all she does is blush, her cheeks flaming.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan grins at the blush on her cheeks and he moves to kiss her on the cheek. He repeats his earlier sentiment.  “You’ve got this, Nicolette.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, when you say it I’m sure I will be.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan moves back from her, giving her a final squeeze. He moves to take his place behind the curtain, Nicolette guessing that he’ll sit with Naveen or Harper but his next words make the dread feel like a heavy rock has been dropped to the bottom of her stomach. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, and Nicolette, you needn’t worry about me scrutinizing every word you say considering I’ll be there up with you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>What?! </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan winks at her, him already realising that another bout of nerves has hit her full force and he gives her some calming words or at the very least wants her to not worry because she doesn’t think clearly when she worries. “We’ve got this, Doctor Valentine. Don’t worry. We’ll educate these doctors, no problem. You and I are a team so we’ll be okay.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Easy for you to say Ethan I-embarrassed-the-keynote-speaker-slash-president-of-the-American Medical-Association-and-tore-apart-his-research-while-doing-so Ramsey! </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan walks out of sight and Nicolette takes a shuddering breath to have the chance at a last-ditch effort to calm herself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She repeats his words as she shakes her hands out in front of her, building up her courage. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<strong>Okay, we’ve got this.</strong> I’ve got this. I’ll kick ass.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Welcome all to the Los Angeles International Medical Conference Key Note. We thank you for making the journey here.” </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There are murmurs in the expansive room before the host continues.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Our key-note speaker today is a highly respected and talented physician who has been an integral part of America’s leading Diagnostics Team based in Boston, Massachusetts at Edenbrook Hospital. Everyone, please put your hands together for Doctor Nicolette Valentine!” </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Oh crap. It’s really happening! </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicolette hears the roar of her friends first, Jackie’s whistle heard above Bryce’s whooping and Elijah’s and Sienna’s cheers before she hears the rest of the room clapping in greeting. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Again, she repeats the words Ethan said like a mantra in her head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>We’ve got this. I’ll be fine. Let’s educate these doctors….</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>We’re a team.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A confident (at least she hopes is one) smile graces her face before she leaves backstage and emerges in front of the large crowd of doctors of all specialities and nationalities,  awaiting her words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She finds Ethan at the front awaiting his turn, his blue eyes shine with pride and admiration for her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She gives him a grin and a small inconspicuous nod of her head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I’ve got this.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on Tumblr here: </p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/aworldoffandoms/613740397043351552</p><p>Kudos or comments will make my day/night/week! Thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>